Johnny's Wish
by switchbladesandhairgrease
Summary: Everyone knew Dally would do anything for Johnny. He was the only thing Dally every loved. But will Dally put his reputation on the line to fulfill Johnny's wish? One-Shot


**Hey, guys. :) This is my first Outsiders fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it, and please review when you've finished reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outsiders".**

* * *

The cool Tulsa air chilled Dally as he hurried into the Curtis home. Everyone was gathered in the living room, each off in their own little world. Darry was reading the newspaper. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit each played poker while Pony stared in amusement. Dally looked around the small living room and frowned as he realized Johnny wasn't present.

"Dammit, Two-Bit, stop cheating!" Steve exclaimed angrily, throwing his cards onto the small table. He then got up and stormed off somewhere. Soda looked up at Dallas and smiled.

"Hey, Dally!" he grinned. "Want to play with us?" Dally shook his head.

"Nah, where's Johnny, man?" he asked, looking at each greaser. Soda shrugged his shoulders and frowned. Even Pony wasn't sure where Johnny was, and those two were best friends. "Damn." Dally muttered, turning around quickly.

"Where are you going?" Darry called from his seat.

"I have to find Johnny," Dally hurried down the stairs and ran off. He began fearing the worst. He knew how those socs were; they didn't mind hurting someone as innocent as Johnnycake. The first place Dallas went was to the lot. If Johnny wasn't with Ponyboy, he would be at the lot. At the speed Dally was going, it didn't take him long to arrive. Sure enough, Johnny was laying there, staring up into the blue sky. Dallas slowed down and took a deep breath of relief. "Johnny, there you are." he said. "I thought something bad happened to you." Johnny sat up slowly and looked at his friend.

"Naw, I just needed some time alone," he said quietly. Dally walked over to the smaller boy and actually took a seat on the ground.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, pulling a cigarette from his mouth and lighting it up. he offered Johnny one, which he gratefully accepted.

"I decided to come here and watch the clouds roll by. Everyone is always racing around, tryin' to get stuff done and crap. You never know when your life is done, so why can't people just relax?" Dally understood what he was saying; he just didn't understand what that had to do with him being at the lot. "So, I decided to come to the lot, watch the clouds roll by, and just relax." For the heck of it, Dallas turned to the big, blue sky. He didn't understand what was so spectacular about clouds and sunsets. "Dally, you never slow down and relax; you're always goin' and doin' tiring stuff." If anyone but Johnny would've said that, Dally would've bashed their head in. "You should hang around and watch the sunset with me. So you can see why Pony and I admire 'em so much." Dally sighed.

"Uh, I dunno, kid," he said. If Tim Shepard ever found out Dally was watching a sunset, Dally's reputation would be ruined. Nobody would fear him anymore, and he couldn't have that.

"Please, Dally, for me?" Johnny begged. Dally resist the urge to look into his big, black eyes. If he did that, he wouldn't be able to control himself from saying no. No matter how tough you were, you could never resist Johnny's puppy dog eyes. Dally stood up from the ground and brushed himself off. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it to make sure it was out.

"I'm not so sure Johnny," he said again. "But I'm headin' back to the Curtis's house. Want to come?" Johnny shook his head. "I'll see you later then."

"If you change your mind, be sure to be here by 8:15," Johnny called as Dally walked away. Since Johnny wasn't following, Dallas decided to head to Buck's instead. It was Friday night, and there wasn't a doubt in Dally's mind that he wouldn't be able to pick up a good-looking broad. As he walked down the street, a couple cars passed him and some socs peaked out their window and called to him.

"Get off the streets you filthy greaser!" one called. Dally smiled to himself. Sure he hated the soc, but the fact that they actually called out to him when he was walking made him realize just how pathetic they were, and to Dallas, that was funny. He reached Buck's in no time, considering it wasn't a far walk from the lot. Several cars sat in his parking lot, and he immediately noticed Tim's. Dally sauntered over to it and withdrew the black-handled blade from his pocket. He flicked out the blade and carefully slashed each one of his tires. Dally was in the mood for a fight, so he figured this would be a great way to start one. After he was done, he decided to head inside and grab a little bit of alcohol. He wasn't looking to get too drunk like Two-Bit normally did, but he was definitely craving something. Nobody paid attention to him when he stepped inside, so he stalked over to the bar. Buck smiled when he took a seat.

"What can I get ya, Winston?" Buck asked. Dally shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, surprise me," he said. Buck walked off to retrieve a drink for his buddy.

* * *

After a couple drinks, Dally's mind started to wonder. It went back to when Johnny asked him to watch the sunset with him. Dallas figured he might as well because he didn't want to disappoint Johnnycake.

"Hey, Buck. What time is it?" he asked, still aware of his surroundings.

"Uh, it's ten after eight, why?" Buck answered. Dally's eyes widened. Johnny told him that if he changed his mind to be there by 8:15. He jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. Dally ran down the sidewalk, hurrying to make it on time. Unfortunately, many of the shops downtown were getting ready to close, so Dally had to run around some people. Most of them glared at the teen, and one of them had the nerve to shout some harsh statements at him. Dally paid no mind to them. He was on a mission. He wasn't sure what time he arrived, but he was sure he made it on time. Johnny smiled when he realize Dally had came.

"You decided to come?" he asked. Dallas nodded his head and took a seat next to his friend.

"Yeah, besides, Buck was playin' Hank Williams, so I needed a place to go," Dally answered. Johnny's smile grew bigger.

"Well, you're just in time," he said. "Look, the sun is settin'." Dallas looked out into the horizon. Sure enough, the sun was setting. Streams of all sorts of different colors fanned out from the big star. Shades of pink, orange, and yellow seemed to dance away from it. "That's gold." Johnny whispered. Dally still didn't understand what was so fascinating about these things. They happen everyday. Who cares? Johnny looked back at Dallas. "Isn't it beautiful?" Dally nodded his head even though he didn't find it beautiful or pretty for that matter. But he didn't want to hurt Johnny's feelings. As soon as it was there, it disappeared. It was starting to get dark, so Dally stood up.

"Hey, want to come to Soda's with me now?" he asked. Johnny nodded his head and stood up. Both of them headed off the lot, towards the Curtis residence.

"Thanks, Dally," Johnny said.

"For what, kid?" he asked, lighting up another cigarette.

"For coming to watch a sunset. I know you didn't want to, but the fact that you did means a lot," Dally smiled and pulled Johnny into a headlock and ruffled up his hair.

"Don't tell anyone I did, or I'll bash yer head in," he said, releasing him. Johnny laughed lightly. He knew how Dallas was, but he knew he wouldn't carry out his threat. Or would he? The two reached the Curtis home. They stepped inside, and everyone was still in the same position as they were before. Johnny was willing to find out.

"Guess what, guys," Johnny said smiling. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to proceed. "Dally watched a sunset." Behind Johnny, Dallas rolled his eyes. The gang started laughing and teasing him about it. Even though Dally promised to beat him up, he knew he couldn't hurt Johnny.

* * *

**review loves. :) it'd mean A LOT to me!**


End file.
